


Light in the Darkness

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Damian's amazed at Dick's constant light.  Even in his darkest times, it still shows through.





	Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from 2014, from the prompt "Light".

Grayson was light in a way Damian had never known before and that… well, that upset him.  Not that Grayson was light, that didn’t bother him.  Contrary to common belief, Damian had always grown up surrounded by light.  His mother was firelight, carrying the promise of warmth along with the threat of destruction.  His grandfather was phosphorus, eerily glowing from the darkness of the Lazarus Pits, only seen when you thought you were safe in the dark.  Even his father was light, like the wavering light of the moon, sometimes pale, sometimes blinding, but always watching.

Grayson was none of those things.  Grayson was sunlight.  Unable to live without him, yet being near him for too long felt like burning.  An intensity, a love Damian had never felt before, so white hot and golden yellow, directed at him, at Drake, at Cassandra, at Father, but never spent.  No matter how many basked in his love, Grayson’s light shone as fierce and pure for all of them.  It made Damian grateful; it made him angry.

Damian wasn’t light.  He was the shadow under a rock, the darkness inside a blocked cave, the wickedness of all the foul places of the Earth.  He knew his family’s light, the harshness and treachery of them all, but not Grayson.  He didn’t know what to make of Grayson’s light.  It promised him things, days in the sun, birds, laughter.  Even at night, even dimmed by the weight of the cowl, Grayson still shone through.  Damian loved him for that.


End file.
